


The Real You

by mxrichat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6177787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxrichat/pseuds/mxrichat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladybug and Chat Noir have been fighting evil alongside each other for awhile now and Chat Noir is anxious to find out the secret identity of his love. But when Marinette & Adrien's best friends, Alya and Nino, find out the secret identities of Paris' most famous superheroes, things start getting out of hand. How will Chat Noir/Adrien react when he finds out that Marinette is the Lady he loves? How will Marinette/Ladybug react when she finds out that the guy she loves is Chat Noir?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

*Ladybug's POV*

I knew it was only a matter of time before Hawkmoth sent one of his akumas for Chloe. Considering she always gets jealous when Adrien shows even the slightest bit of interest in me. This time it was because me and Adrien were in the movie Nino was doing for his theatre class. Adrien's character had to kiss my character and right as we started kissing, Chloe came in. She freaked out and now she's been taken over by the akuma. She calls herself the Enchantress. And me and Chat figured that the akuma is in her necklace.

"You guys think you can beat me? Its going to take more than a bug and a nasty old cat to beat me" she says, laughing evilly.

"Lucky charm!" I yell as I throw my charm up in the air. When it comes down its a long string. I look around the class room to see where I should tie it. I notice the front two desks and I signal for Chat to distract her.

He gets onto the front desk and lays on it, waiting for me to signal that I'm ready. 

"Hey, Enchantress! Over here!" He yells. She turns around and starts walking over, not noticing me or the string. She trips over it and the necklace flies off of her, landing by me. I get up out of my kneeling position. I step on the necklace, crushing it with my shoe.

The akuma flies out of it and I use my lucky charm to cleanse it of the evil. 

"Bye bye, little butterfly" I say as I let it fly free. 

"Miraculous Ladybug!" I say as I throw the string into the the air. It explodes in a pretty light and undoes the damage done to the class room.

"Pound It!" Chat Noir and I say as we fist bump.

We both hear a noise that signals that its time for us to go.

"Well it's time for us to go our separate ways once again, m'lady" Chat says, surprising me with a kiss on the cheek. 

He winks at me before leaving. I stand there for a moment before leaving as well. 

I find a spot where I think no one can see me as my transformation wears off. But little did I know that Nino was across the street, watching me.

*Chat Noir's POV*

I find a safe spot were I can let my transformation wear off, not knowing that Alya was witnessing it all.

*The next day at school*

*Marinette's POV*

I hurry to try to get to class, I slept through my alarm clock and was running late. I was close to my class when someone pulled me aside. 

"Nino? What do you want?" I ask when I see who it is.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?!" He practically yells, ignoring what I asked him.

"What do you mean?" I ask, really confused.

"That you're Ladybug!" He says, quieter this time.

"H-how do you know about that?!" I ask him, anxious at the fact that someone knows my secret.

"Last night I saw you transform from Ladybug back to your regular self" he says.

"You can't tell anyone! Please, don't tell anyone!" I say, and I hear the bell ring signaling that I'm already late to class.

"Okay. I promise" he says and we both head off to class.

*Adrien's POV*

The bell rings and we get going on the lesson. I look at the seat next to me finding it weird that Nino isn't here.

Just as I'm think that him and Marinette walk in. They both apologize and go to their seats. 

I shot Nino a confused look and he just shrugs his shoulders at me.

I look behind me to see that Alya is giving Marinette a confused look too only to get the same response.

I focus my attention back on the teacher, at least I try to.

*After Class*

Why did they come into class together? Are they secretly dating? No, Nino wouldn't keep such a big secret from me. Would he?

Thinking about it is giving me an unfamiliar feeling. 

Am I jealous? No, I can't be. If Nino and Marinette are dating, why would I be jealous. Cause its not like I have a crush on Marinette, right?

Suddenly I'm pulled out of my thoughts when someone taps my shoulder. I turn around to see its Alya.

"Can I ask you something, in private?" She asks, in a hushed voice.

Although I'm confused, I nod my head and she leads us into the empty locker room. She shuts the door behind us.

"So what did you want to ask?" I ask when I turn to look at her.

"Are you Chat Noir?" She asks, taking me by surprise.

"H-how do you know about that?!" I ask, stuttering a little.

"Last night, I saw your transformation wear off" she says.

"Have you told anyone?" I ask. Surely she's told Marinette right? I mean, they're best friends.

"No. I won't if you don't want me to" she says.

"Okay. And I don't want anyone knowing. At least not until I find out who Ladybug is" I say.


	2. Chapter 2

*Adrien's POV*

"Wait so you don't know Ladybugs secret identity?" She asks me, confused.

"No. We decided not to tell each other our secret identities yet. Tho I've been trying to figure out who she is" I say

"Okay so you guys can easily figure out who's been akumatized but you can't figure out each others secret identities?" She asks, with an 'are you kidding me' look on her face.

"I know, it sounds ridiculous" I say, scratching my neck.

Before either of us can say anything else the bell for our next class rings and we rush to make it.

~at lunch~

*Marinette's POV*

I still can't help but wonder why her and Adrien came late to class together. I know she wouldn't go after him since I like him but I can't help but wonder.

I think to myself. I decide to not think about it for now and focus on the food sitting in front of me.

That doesn't last very long tho because we hear someone clear their throat. I look up to see that its Adrien. I feel Alya elbow me and I look at her with a "stop it" look on my face, tho I'm sure it's as red as a tomato right now.

"I'd like to invite all of my classmates to a pool party. It's tomorrow at my house at noon. I hope to see you guys there" he says before going back to sitting with Nino.

"Okay Marinette you have to get a bikini for it! I say a pink or red one with black polka dots" she says.

"You mean like a ladybug one? You think I should?" I ask, not 100% sure about it.

"Totally, you can show off to Adrien" she says, elbowing me again.

"Okay I'll get one. Wanna go shopping after school with me?" I ask, giving in after some thinking.

"Well duh" she says, laughing before we both go back to eating.

~After School~

I walk to my locker after the last bell of the day rings. I'm so ready for it to be the weekend, considering the school week seemed to have dragged on forever.

When I get to my locker I see that Alya is already there waiting for me. But that doesn't really surprise me.

"You ready to go bikini shopping?" She asks me. 

"Yeah, I just gotta put some stuff into my locker" I say.

She nods her head and I open my locker. As I'm putting my stuff in there I feel hear someone come up to us. I turn around to see Chloe.

Of course she's gonna bug us. 

I think to myself, internally rolling my eyes.

"So, you know about Adrien's party tomorrow?" She asks with some smug look on her face.

"Yeah, why?" I ask, in a clearly irritated voice.

"Well since Adrien clearly likes me, I don't think you should go. Cause I don't need you interfering" she says, with that smug look still on her face.

"Um why should I listen to you? He invited the whole class so I can go if I want to" I say, crossing my arms.

"Well just don't get in my way then" she says, in a more of a snotty tone.

*At The Mall*

*Marinette's POV*

"Marinette, you need to get this one! Its perfect for you!" Alya says, holding up a bikini that is pink with black polkadots. It also has lacey/frilly stuff on the top and bottom.

"You really think I should? I mean I love how it looks but, what if it doesn't fit?" I ask, contemplating if I should get it or not.

"Well go try it on! I bet it'll fit perfectly" she says, reassuring me.

I think for a moment for before grabbing it from her hands and heading into a dressing room.

I quickly take off my clothes and slip the bikini on. I take a look in the mirror, admiring how it looks on me. My thoughts get interrupted when theres a knock at the door.

"Does it fit?" Alya asks me.

"It fits perfectly. I'm gonna get it" I say.

I hear her let out a little squeal of excitement and chuckle a bit. I quickly change out of the bikini and back into my clothes. I open the dressing room door and we head to the check out.

~The Next Day~

I hear my alarm go off and quickly jump out of bed. By doing so I fall flat on my face. My mom must hear this as she comes running up the stairs.

"Marinette! Are you okay?" She asks, rushing over to me.

"Yeah, just a little to excited about today" I say, scratching my arm in an embarrassed way.

"Why, cause you get to see your boyfriend" she asks.

"H-he's not my boyfriend mom! He probably doesn't even like me like that" I say, my face turning red.

"whatever you say. If anything happens between you two tho you better tell me" she says, smiling at me before heading back down stairs.

Why does she like to embarrass me like that? Well at least she won't be coming to Adrien's.

I think to myself before heading down stairs to eat breakfast.

~after breakfast~

The parties here in a couple hours. I can't wait!

I think to myself as I quickly head back up to my room.

"Marinette, slow down. All this movement is making me dizzy" I hear Tikki say before she comes out of my pocket.

"Sorry Tikki, I'm just really excited! I get to see Adrien today!" I say falling onto my bed.

She doesn't reply to that and I decide to waste the time until I have to head to the party.

~about 2 hours later~

"You have everything you need then? Sunblock? A towel?" My mom asks me.

"Yes mom, I have everything I need. Do you have the snacks that I was going to bring?" I ask her.

"Right here. Do you want me to help carry it?" She asks me, giving me the cooler filled with goodies.

"I got it" I say, lifting it with ease. 

"Okay, but be careful" She reminds as I walk towards the door where Alya is waiting for me.

"I know, bye mom!" I say before we leave.

I hear her say bye to me and we make our way to Adrien's.

We get there in a matter of minutes and we ring the door bell. Adrien answers and when he sees that its us he lets us in.

We make our way to his backyard, which is where he told us to go.

When we get there we see that all of our classmates are already there. 

"I brought some pastries from my parents bakery if anyone gets hungry" I say, gesturing towards the cooler resting on my shoulder.

I look at of there faces and notice that they're staring at me with wide eyes. I get confused before they all, excluding Chloe and Sabrina, come rushing up to me.

"Woah Marinette! How'd you get so strong?" Alix asks me.

"Yeah, whats your workout plan?" Juleka asks.

"I don't really have a set one" I say, scratching my neck.

I notice that Adrien and Nathanael are just staring at me, mouths open in awe.

A voice interrupts the other questions being thrown at me.

"Ha! She's turning into a boy" Chloe says, laughing.

"Okay how does having muscle make her a boy? Anyways at least she looks better than you" Adrien says, defending me.

When he says that I can feel my face turn red. He looks at me, smiling and winks at me. This makes my face turn even more red, which I didn't know was possible.

"Ugh whatever. Lets leave Sabrina" she says marching off with Sabrina following like a lost puppy.

"Now that she's gone we can have fun!" Adrien says and we all jump into the pool.


	3. Chapter 3

~The next Monday at school~

*Marinette's POV*

I still can't believe Adrien stood up for me at his party. 

I think to myself, burring my face into hands slightly.

I'm brought out of my thoughts when Alya elbows me.

"Earth Marinette. Thinking about what happened Saturday I take it" she says with an all too knowing smile.

"Maybe" I respond blushing slightly.

"Hey Marinette!" I hear a voice say. I look up to see that its Adrien. And he's heading right towards us.

"Oh hey Adrien" I say trying and actually succeeding in not stuttering.

"Sorry about Chloe on Saturday. She's probably just jealous of you" he says.

"Yeah, who wouldn't be jealous of Mari?" Alya says, elbowing me.

"Yeah aha. Well I'll see you in class" he says, winking at me before heading towards where Nino is standing.

"Girl, you need to stopping staring at him. You're starting to drool" Alya says, snapping me out of it.

My face turns red and before I can reply the first bell rings, and to our lockers. 

On our way to our lockers we see a poster that has been put up on the wall. When walk over to it to read it it says:

Semi formal dance. Saturday, May 7th. 7-10pm in the gym.

"Ohh girl you should ask Adrien to it" she says.

"There's no way he'd say yes! Besides I'd probably mess up when asking him" I say.

Before she can respond another voice joins in.

"Yeah you would. And don't bother asking him anyways since I'm going to" Chloe says.

"Even after he said that Marinette is prettier than you? You still think he'd give you a chance?" Alya says.

"Ugh whatever" is all that she says before storming off.

"That girl" Alya says, rolling her eyes.

"Anyways just ask him. I know you can do it!" She says, putting her hands on my shoulders.

"Okay I'll do it" I say.

"Do what?" A voice asks behind me. I jump and turn around to see Adrien.

Before I can respond Alya pushes me closer to him and then runs off.

"N-nothing" I stutter.

"Tell me" he says with a curious smile on his face.

"She was trying to get me to...ask you to the semi formal dance. But its okay if you don't want to" I say, my face getting more red with every word.

"No, I'd love to go with you Marinette" he says smiling at me.

On the inside I'm going crazy but I try to keep calm on the outside. 

The second bell rings telling us to hurry so we're not late for class.

"Well I'll see you in class, Princess" he says, and face because even more red with the nickname he calls me.

I rush to class where Alya is waiting for me, with a knowing look on her face.

"Give me the deets!" She says when I sit down.

~after school~

Gotta design the perfect dress. C'mon Mari you can do it.

~The night of the dance~

*Marinette's POV*

Okay I got quickly do the finishing touches on this. This dress has taken me the last week or so to do. And the dance is tonight. 

I'm suddenly pulled away from my thoughts as Alya rushes into my room.

"You ready for tonight?" She asks me, coming over to look at my dress.

"Omg girl Adrien is gonna love this!" She gushes, making me blush.

"You really think so?" I ask.

"Definitely" she says.

We stop talking so I can finish the last few details. Once I'm proud of it I put my thread and nettle down.

"Okay, lets get ready!" She says, going into my bathroom to put her dress on.

I chuckle to myself and change into my dress too.

A few moments later she comes out of my bathroom.

"What do you think?" She asks twirling around.

"You look amazing! Nino is going to love it!" I say.

"Aww thanks Mari! You look amazing too! Adrien is going to freak when he sees you in this! He's gonna fall for you, if he hasn't already that is" she says, making me blush.

"Okay, lets work on our hair!" She says, pulling me into my bathroom and grabbing the chair from my computer desk.

This is gonna be fun.

~a couple hours later~

"Marinette! Alya! Your dates are here!" My mom says.

"We're coming down" I say as me and Alya make our way down the stairs.

*Adrien's POV*

When we hear that they're coming down we look over at the stairs.

I feel my face heat up when I see Marinette. She's wearing the most amazing dress, which she obviously made herself since I've never seen any other dress look like this one.

We make eye contact and her face goes red slightly too.

I stand up, as does Nino. I walk up to Marinette.

"You look, beautiful" I say. Her face turns even more red when I say that. I feel my heart race faster the longer I look at her.

What is this feeling? Has she always been this gorgeous? How have I not noticed her before?

"Well we should probably get going. See you later mom" Marinette says after a few moments.

"Bye! Have fun!" Her mom says as we all walk out the door to the limo my dad rented for us. Thats like the nicest thing he's done for me in like a week or so...


	4. Chapter 4

~at the dance~

*Marinette's POV*

I can't believe its already time for the dance. And that I'm at it with Adrien. Please don't let this be a dream! Because if it is I never want to wake up from it!

"We're here" Adrien says as the limo comes to a stop.

The chauffeur opens the door for us and we step out.

Adrien links our arms together as we walk to the doors of the school and I feel my face turn red. I look over at Alya who just smirks at me. 

We walk in and a few people turn their heads to look at us. I feel Chloe's eyes burning into me. I ignore her and focus on having a good time with Adrien.

Suddenly one of my favorite songs come on. I quickly pull Adrien onto the dance floor.

*Adrien's POV*

I like this side of Marinette. She looks so cute dancing without a care in the world. And not to mention she's a really good dancer.

*Marinette's POV*

For the first time I actually show the side in me that I usually keep inside. I finally feel close enough to Adrien to show him this side. And somehow I don't feel like I'm making a fool of myself.

I look at Adrien while singing along to the song and notice that he's been watching me intently this whole time. 

We stare at each other before a slow song comes on.

Before I can do or say anything Adrien pulls me into himself.

"What, cat got your tongue?" He asks at my shocked expression.

Why does that sound so familiar?

Before I can reply we hear a scream.

We all look around for a moment before we notice someone's been akumatized.

Serious? This had to happen right now? Tonight of all nights?

I look to see that Adrien is missing.

*Adrien's POV*

"Plagg, claws out" I say after making sure no one was able to see me.

*Marinette's POV*

I need to slip away and find a place to transform!

I think to myself but its too late, the akuma has us trapped and there's no route for me to escape.

Well I should at least protect my classmates until Chat shows up.

"Who should be the first to become my henchmen" the akuma says, who has a Queen Of Hearts look to her.

Wait is that...Rose?

Before I can think of what I'm doing I stand in front of my classmates and try my hardest to project them.

"Yo Queen, why attack these defenseless people when you can fight someone who can purrotect himself" we here a voice say.

We all look to see Chat Noir.

Thank goodness he's finally here.

He comes to stand infront of us with his staff ready.

"Stay behind me princess" he says to me when I try to help him.

Wait, did he just call me princess?

Before I can question him about it, he runs at the akuma. This gives me the chance to sneak away and transform.

"Tikki, spots on" I say after making sure I'm in a spot where no one can see me.

I quickly had back to where the akuma is to help Chat.

"Ah I was wondering when you'd show up, my lady" he says, smitking at me.

"Yeah yeah, there's no time for that. We need to defeat the akuma" I say.

"You're right. Lets do what we do best, my lady" he says.

I just roll my eyes before we start fighting the akuma.

It doesn't take long for us to defeat the akuma, amd we have it beat in record time. Though, of course we still had to use our special powers.

"Pound it!" We say after its all done and fist bump.

We hear beeps signally its time for us to go.

"I'll see you around, my lady" he says, kissing my hand before leaving.

I quickly find a safe place to let my transformation wear off before going back to the dance where I find Adrien.

Phew, I though something happened to him.

~Monday at school~

*Marinette's POV*

I can't stop thinking about the dance! I also can't stop thinking of when he kissed me on the cheek after he walked me home.

I'm brought out of my thoughts when Alya elbows me.

"Still thinking of the dance?" She asks me.

I nod my head, my face turning red slightly.

"You and Nino seemed to have a good time" I say. 

"Yeah, I could see me and him being together" she says blushing slightly.

"Aww, you two would be so cute together!" I say, smiling at her.

"So could you and Adrien!" She says, making me blush even more.

Before I cam reply Adrien and Nino walk up to us.

"Saturday was a lot of fun, Marinette" Adrien says to me.

"Yeah, and thanks for going with me" I say.

"No problem. I'm glad you asked before Chloe had the chance" he says.

We all talk for a bit before the bell rings signaling that it's time to head to class.

We all walk to class together and continue walking. 

~lunch time~

I get through the line faster than I was expecting and go sit down at the table me and Alya usually sit at. A few moments later Alya sits down next to me.

"Hey is it alright if we sit by you guys?" We hear a voice say. We look up to see Adrien and Nino.

"Sure thing!" Alya says, taking a quick glance at me while smiling.

"Thanks. I need a break from Chloe. She can't seem to get that I don't like her how she likes me" Adrien says as they sit down.

"She's pretty ridiculous all the time" Alya says.

"Yeah" he says, chuckling a little bit.

We all just sit there for a bit, eating in peace. Well, for a little bit anyways. We hear a loud scream. 

Great, someone's been akumatized again. Can't a superhero catch a break.

Before I can slip away and transform Chloe comes runnjng over to us and throws herself into Adrien's arms.

"Protect me Adrien! Sabrina's been akumatized and is after me" she says, clinging onto him.

I feel a burning sensation in my chest but ignore it for now. I manage to slip away with anyone noticing.

I make sure to find a place where no one can see me.

"Tikki, spots on" I say.

Once transformed I head back to where the akuma is, which is the cafeteria now.

"Ladybug's here!" I hear someone say.

I see Adrien put Chloe down and she says something to him before kissing him. Wait what?!

I focus my attention back on the akuma and ignore the jealousy I'm feeling.

After a few moments of fighting the akuma myself, Chat Noir shows up.

"Need help, my lady?" He asks me in a playful tone.

"Stop playing around and distract her. I already figured that akuma is in her hat" I say.

"Purrfect" he says before doing what I asked him.

It takes us at most ten minutes to defeat the akuma.

"Pound it" we say as we fist bump.

Before we can say goodbye and part, Chloe comes over.

"You saved me!" She says, kissing Chat on the cheek and coming over to hig me. After she lets go of me I run off, heart pounding and full of jealousy.

My life would be so much better if she wasn't here.


	5. Chapter 5

*Adrien's POV*

I go and find a safe place to let my transformation wear off.

I gotta retransform and find Ladybug.

"I know what you're thinking and no. I need a break" Plagg says.

"Even if I offer you the biggest piece of camembert I can find?" I say.

"...deal" he says after a moment. I quickly look through my bag, already having been prepared to one day have to use it.

I give it to him and he eats it in a matter of seconds.

"Plagg, claws out" I say.

After I'm done transforming I go looking for Ladybug.

She's gotta be around here somewhere.

*Marinette's POV*

I'm not going to let her get in my way any more.

I think to myself as I pull out a picture of me and Adrien from the dance.

Suddenly I'm surrounded I hear a voice in my head.

"Wouldn't life be so much better if she wasn't around? I can help make that happen, Miss Fortune. But you must do something for me in return" I hear a male voice say.

"Yes, Hawkmoth" I say and am suddenly surrounded by darkness.

*Chat's POV*

She's gotta be around here somewhere.

Just as I think that, I see her heading to cafeteria. But I notice that she isn't her normal self.

Hawkmoth got to her already. I guess it's up to me to get her back.

*Miss Fortune's POV*

I head straight to the cafeteria, determined to get my revenge on the reason for my pain.

"L-ladybug?" I hear someone ask as I enter the cafeteria.

"No. It's Miss Fortune now" I say.

I hear people gasp and I hear footsteps behind me.

"My lady, this isn't like you. What's going on?" I hear Chat ask me.

"I need to rid the world of the person who always tries to get in my way" I say, heading straight for Chloe.

"Ladybug, what's your problem?" Chloe asks me.

"My problem is you. You flirt with the guy I like, kissed him right in front of me, andrhen went on to kissing my partner" I say as I use my new found powers to bring bad luck.

Before I can cause too much damage to Chloe, Chat grabs me.

"Get off of me and let me get her" I say angrily.

"No! This isn't you!" He says. 

I turn around and focus on the one person that I thought would understand.

"How would you know? You don't fully know me" I say, trapping him between me and a wall.

"Cataclysm!" He says and before I can stop him he touches the wall and it breaks down behind him.

He tries running from me, starting to run out of time before his transform will wear off.

I trap him once again, not letting him go for keeping me from my revenge. I throw my yoyo and watch it wrap around him.

"You're not going anywhere" I say, bringing my face close to his.

Suddenly he's surrounded by a green light and I get ready to see who he really is.

I see the light start to fade away and I see someone I wasn't expecting.

Adrien?!

 

Adrien is Chat?

I stand there eyes wide and mouth agape.

Suddenly I drop to my knees as the voice in my head gets louder, yelling at me.

"What are you doing?! Get me his miraculous!" Hawkmoth screams at me.

I cover my ears trying to fight the akuma for control. I feel Adrien scoot closer to me and footsteps coming our way.

*Adrien's POV*

Before I can transform back into Chat and help people come to us.

"Adrien? Where's Chat!" Nino asks me in confusion.

I look at Alya who gives me a look that says I should come clean. We nod at each other, which adds even more confusion.

"Plagg, claws out" I say.

There's a flash of green light and I hear gasps.

"Adrien, you're Chat? That's so rad" I hear Juleka say.

"Wait, Alya you knew didn't you? That's why you guys looked and nodded at each other before he transformed" Nino says.

"She caught me when my transformation was wearing off awhile ago" I say before we focus on Ladybug.

"Where's the akuma?" Alya asks me.

"I don't know" I say.

Suddenly Ladybug starts shaking her head, trying to stop the voices in her head. When she does that a picture falls out of her mask.

A picture of me and Marinette? Why does she...

Suddenly I put two and two together and I take it that Alya does too as I hear her gasp.

"Marinette...is Ladybug?" She asks, eyes wide.

I look over at Nino who is nodding while rubbing his neck awkwardly.

"Nino, did you know?" I ask him.

He just nods.

"Well the akuma must be in this picture" I say after a few moments of silence. 

I pick it up and hesitate before ripping it, freeing the akuma. I capture it in my hand when Ladybug starts getting up, controlling the voice in her head to free herself.

She takes her yoyo with a shaky hand and cleanses the akuma.

"bye bye, little butterfly" she says weakly. 

She's suddenly surrounded by blackness and falls to her hands and knees once again. Befire she can say anything she's surrounded again, this time by a red light.

Marinette looks up at us, expecting some sort of reaction but gets nothing.

She looks around at us confused. Before she can say anything, Nino speaks up.

"They already know about you being Ladybug" he says.

"What happened to me?" She asks. 

"You were akumatized. You must've gotten jealous of Chloe" I tell her.

She looks at me with wide eyes.

Before she can say anything my transformation wears off and I'm surrounded by a green light.

"Adrien?" She asks, eyes wide.

"Yes, my lady?"


	6. Chapter 6

*Marinette's POV*

Adrien has been Chat this whole time...how didn't I see that???

Before I can say anything, Chloe speaks up.

"You guys are just going to except the fact that Marinette is Ladybug?! And that Adrien is Chat?!" She exclaims.

"Well we're surprised but of course we're going to except it. And if you can't then how have you been able to call yourself Ladybug's biggest fan?" Alya says.

We all look at a now red faced Chloe. She stammers, trying to find the words to say. Not being able to, she turns and walks away with her head down.

"That girl" Alya says under her breath, though we all hear it.

After a few moments the attention is brought back to me and Adrien.

"This is so rad! Who would've guessed that Paris's two heroes have been right in front of us this whole time" Juleka says.

Everyone around me laughs but I can't take my eyes off Adrien.

How did I never notice before? 

As thoughts swirl around in my head, me and Adrien lock eyes.

"What, cat got your tongue?" He asks teasingly.

I just stare at him blankly before rolling my eyes.

"I just can't believe I couldn't see that you're Chat. God I must be blind" I say honestly.

"Well me and Chat don't exactly act the same. But you and Ladybug? I'm the one that must blind. You and Ladybug have always acted the same. I guess I was just to blinded by love to see it" he says.

I feel my face heat up and my heart beat faster. Silence fills the air as me and him stare at each other.

"God would you two just kiss already?!" Alya exclaims, breaking the silence.

I feel my face turn even redder, which I didn't think was even possible.

Suddenly Adrien pulls me towards him and kisses me deeply. I feel myself melt into the kiss. I would've fallen backward if it wasn't for his arms being tightly wrapped around my waist.

We break the kiss to catch our breath, though he doesn't remove his arms from my waist. 

Suddenly there's clapping and cheering around us. 

"You go Mari! You got the boy of your dreams! I told you it would happen!" Alya says.

"The boy of your dreams huh?" Adrien asks with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up Alya" I say quickly. 

Everyone laughs and I just roll my eyes.

"So, my lady, may I have the honor of taking you on a date?" Adrien asks me.

"Yes" I say while smiling softly and blushing majorly.


End file.
